


In Case of Emergency, Break Glass

by CommanderBunnBunn



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Captivity, Electrocution, Gen, Guns, Violence, Whump, Whumptober 2020, spy siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBunnBunn/pseuds/CommanderBunnBunn
Summary: Whumptober day 3 -My way or the Highway - forced to their knees/held at gunpointFollowup/companion to Wumptober Day 2
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950382
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	In Case of Emergency, Break Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panchostokes (badwolfrun)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/gifts).



“I told you to kill me!” Mac yells, eyes wild and furious. “Let them go and take me. Do whatever you want to me, but let them go! I’ll do anything you want!”

“Tsk tsk, Angus,” Murdoc waggles his finger at Mac. “You know the rules. One of them dies. You knowing the anguish of choosing the death of one of your closest friends...your family, will keep me going for years to come. I’ll dream about it at night, make love to a lady of the night while thinking fondly of you and the face you make when you finally break and choose who to have killed.” Murdoc sighs contentedly. 

Mac tries to sort his thoughts, shuffle and file and tuck them away so as not to crack. This is not a decision he could ever make, even if his life depended on it...if anyone’s life depended on it. Jack’s still ramming the glass with his body at full speed, he’s definitely dislocated his shoulder by now and possibly broken a rib and his collarbone. 

The dividing plexiglass moves, just slightly, but it’s enough for Murdoc to notice. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out an old boxy remote control with buttons, like something you’d see out of a 1960s science fiction film. “Nuh uh uh, can’t have that now, can we?” Murdoc shames. He flips a switch at the top of the remote and pushes one of 12 solid buttons with a hard click. The floor under Jack electrifies and he hops one foot at a time. Staying light on his toes, Jack gets to the corner of his cell and wedges himself in, pressing his bare hands and feet into the walls to suspend himself a few inches above the floor. 

Murdoc smirks, very impressed, but knows Jack can’t last long like that. Blue sparks continue to jump and arc across the floor in a not-so-discernable eclectic pattern. Jack's hands and feet sweat and he begins to slip. He closes his eyes and prays to whatever deity may be listening. Hoping the shocks don't cook his insides or stop his heart, Jack's wet feet sink far enough for the electricity to snap at him. 

Tensing up from the light shock, Jack’s muscles betray him and he lands on the floor with both feet, his entire body tenses up at the jolt as the electricity runs through him. 

“Stop!” Mac and RIley both scream. 

“Wait for it.” Murdoc stretches out the last word, his finger hovers over another button. “Four, three,” he hesitates longer between each word, “twooooo, and one.”

Murdoc shuts off the electricity and Jack falls to the floor like a ragdoll. Riley runs as close as she can get to Jack and pounds on the barrier screaming his name. Mac watches Jack for signs of life, willing him to get back up. He doesn’t notice Murdoc quickly smash another button to send a quick shock to Riley from the floor in her cubicle. She yelps and jumps back for a moment.

“Don’t tap. The glass.” Murdoc scolds, “I thought you Phoenix agents were smarter than that. 

Mac still doesn’t have a plan, he has no idea how to get them out of this one. Does anyone even know they’re missing much less where they are. It’s not like evil secret lairs are on Google maps. All hope lost, Mac’s head hangs in defeat, but he still holds it together. Barely. 

“Who’s it going to be, Angus? I’m ready to get to the killing. You can’t stall all day or I’ll just kill them both and it’ll still be on your hands. No matter what happens, you’ve got blood on your hands!” He wrings his hands with giddy excitement, “there’s no way you get out of here without more nightmare invoking PTSD fodder.” 

Mac doesn’t respond to his tormenting, and Murdoc is pissed. He grabs Mac by the front of his hair and pulls up, snarling. “You’re not playing by the rules, Angus. You know I’m in charge here and if you don’t do as I say, bad things” he grips Mac’s chin for more control and turns his head to scan across both plastic prisons to make his point, “will happen.” 

Movement out of the corner of Mac’s eye draws his attention. Jack’s awake. A feeling of relief washes over Mac at his partner’s uncanny resilience. 

Murdoc’s animated expression accompanies an impressed musing, “Wow, he’s like a cockroach.”

Swaying and breathless, Jack gets up and walks toward the front of the glass. He wipes the blood dripping from his nose with his hand, essentially smearing it to his cheek. Small amounts of blood linger from both ears making Jack look more menacing. He stands quietly before Murdoc and Mac with an apologetic look that demeans the death glare he had moments before.

He communicates to Mac with his eyebrows, no one else in the room privy to the conversations they have with just one look. Jack doesn’t even have to know Murdoc’s plan to know exctly what he has up his sleeve. 

“Come! On! Mac.” Murdoc mocks the way Jack drawls out his name. “You have to choose who dies today. I’ve run out of patience.” 

The words confirm Jack’s suspicions. He nods once at Mac and closes his eyes. Pressing his bloody palm to the glass in front of Mac, Jack smiles fondly and walks backward to sit cross-legged in the center of his cell.

“It looks like you’ve made a choice.” Murdoc exclaims. “Or he made the choice for you. To be honest, this is exactly what I expected, and absolutely not what I wanted.” He starts to mock again in an exaggerated accent, “I’m old, hoss, lived my life. You let me go and take care of Riley.” Murdoc sneers and rolls his eyes, his voice grows louder, angry, “well you know what, Mac?” the way he spits out his name makes Mac flinch, “this is not what I asked of you.” 

Murdoc circles Mac’s chair; he grips the back of it and bends to Mac’s level, face inches away. “I told YOU to choose who dies, not for your friends to lie down and make that decision for you.” He stands back upright, flustered and yelling. “Now you will all suffer.” 

Mac’s chair is shoved across the floor until his knees smash into the plexiglass enclosures. Their captor leaves the room. 

Jack and Riley move toward where Mac is now staged, hoping for any amount of comfort proximity will bring. They don’t know what’s going to happen, only that Murdoc is pissed and has a knack for devious cruelty. He took the time to create this elaborate setup with several ways to torture, maim, and kill them; they're sure his game was going to last for a while, even after he's killed one of them. 

“I’m sorry guys,” Mac apologizes, his hopelessness apparent on his face. He’s considered trying to break the lightweight aluminum chair to use as a weapon, but Murdoc plans for every scenario. The chair itself was probably chosen specifically for it’s flimsy build and then booby trapped because Murdoc knows how Mac works. It was probably the reason they were all stripped of all of their clothing and accessories, put into scrubs, and separated. 

Jack is the first to cut in, of course, “Mac, you didn’t do this. The nutty sack of squirrel shit is the only one to blame. And maybe me for getting captured. I should have done a better job.”

Riley steps in as the voice of reason, “You guys have to stop blaming yourselves for any of this and let’s find a way out of here. Since when do you ever give up, Mac?” 

Mac shrugs as best he can, “it’s Murdoc. He’s planned for everything this time. I don’t think there are holes in his plan.”

“But if there are holes, you’d be the one to find them!” She argues. “I’ve got a door right here behind me, so does Jack.” she points to the narrow steel doors of their plexiglass prisons with no knobs or handles. “Mac, your door doesn’t even have a lock! If anyone can get out of this, you can!”

“I make things out of other things to solve problems. I don’t have things! There are no materials to use, and I don’t have my hands.” Mac tugs on the handcuffs cutting into each of his wrists to demonstrate. “Not only that, but I’m sure he’s watching us. We wouldn’t get far.” Mac glances around the room noting several small holes that likely held cameras.

Jack breaks in to the conversaation, looking uncharacteristically sullen, “Once he gets his rocks off, he’ll probably let us go. Might as well play along for as long as we can tolerate it. I think he wants to keep Mac around, so maybe we can stall until someone realizes we’re missing and comes to find us.” He tries to sound hopeful, but his face betrays him. With a sinking feeling he and Riley will likely spend the next several hours being tortured, Jack presses his forehead against the glass across from Riley and she returns the gesture. 

The trio sits in sullen silence, unable to make eye contact with each other for more than a moment without cracking. There’s a click and a hiss before the door in Riley’s pod opens. All eyes are drawn to murdoc as he enters with a gun. Riley runs at him at full force, hunkered down to hit him hard with her shoulder to his abdomen. She makes contact and knocks him off his feet, but he doesn’t drop his weapon. 

On top of him she almost gains the upper hand and punches him in the face several times before she feels the barrel of the gun ram into her solar plexus; it takes her breath away and knocks her backward. She gasps for air, clutching her chest and he shoves her hard into the floor. 

He takes two steps back, blocking the doorway with his body, gun extended and pointed at her head. She raises up on her elbows panting. Jack’s pushing at the glass to get to her, his futile attempts to help are all has. Mac yells, unsure if they’re even words, but he shouts nonetheless.

“Get up!” Murdoc spits, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his black coat. She did get a few good licks in. Riley stands with her hands up in surrender. “Turn around!” he snaps and she complies. “Forward. All the way to the glass.” Slowly she walks to the partition between hers and Jack’s cells until she can go no further. Murdoc stays at the doorway with the gun pointed at her. “Any more sudden moves like that and I’ll kill you all, slowly. Now get on your knees!” 

As soon as her knees are on the ground, Murdoc begins his monologue. “Your inability to follow simple directions,” he pauses and huffs to center himself again, “has taken the fun out of my well planned game. So now, I’m changing it up. I asked you, Angus, to choose which friend you’d choose to have killed. And you didn’t choose. Jack chose for you, which tells me that her demise would cause tremendous turmoil to you both. Jack saved you from making a decision, and he’s obviously willing to die for you both. This," he pulls the hammer back on the gun, "will be much more fun.”

Both men yell in protest, Jack lowers himself to her level and they press their palms together again. Mac can do nothing but squirm as tears fall. He’s not seen that kind of cold determination in Murdoc’s eyes before. Jack can’t help but sob at their hopeless predicament, mouthing, “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” 

This delighted Murdoc. MacGyver’s big dumb guard dog broken down to a sniveling sad sack, and Angus too! Had he known he could cause them this much distress by taking daddy’s little princess, he would have done it ages ago. As much fun as it would be to go ahead and get it over with, he was enjoying watching them suffer way too much. 

She squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation of her quick and sudden execution, but when it hadn’t come when expected, she opened her eyes, confused, crying. With clenched teeth and red eyes she screamed, “just do it already!” 

“I will, but I’m savoring this moment. It’s quite beautiful.” He took a slow step toward her. “I didn’t know you army boys were capable of such passion. A killing machine reduced to tears for his fake daugther. It warms my cold black heart.” Murdoc pats his own chest gently while still pointing the gun at Riley. He saunters another step closer to maximize the gore when he finally gets to pull the trigger.

“And Angus, am I sensing some unrequited love? Or is this a platonic sibling thing you have going? Agents come and go, and I’ve not seen you shed a tear for your fallen brethren. Believe me, I’ve been watching. But this is different. This is beautiful. Two kids with daddy issues and their new daddy. As a TEAM! I can’t decide which I’d like better, the love connection or the spy siblings. Either way it ends. Very very soon.” The disturbing smile creeps up his lips as a takes another step closer. 

Jack pulls his hand from the glass, kisses his fingertips and taps them on his chest with a sweeping motion before returning them to meet Riley’s palm. She blinks twice to acknowledge and he shuts his eyes a beat longer than necessary in response. Riley sucks in a breath and closes her eyes, holding in her breath in anticipation of what happens next. 

Murdoc fantasizes what looks may be on Jack’s and Mac’s faces once he pulls the trigger, and he enjoys their horrified and gutted looks. He’s quite giddy at the thought and smiles dreamily. Jack looks directly at him with a venomous stare that catches Murdoc off guard, giving Riley her last opportunity to make a move. 

She throws herself backward with her arms up and sweeps Murdoc to the ground by his ankles. She scrambles to her feet, no opportunity to grab the gun before he starts firing. The first shot hits the vent on the ceiling, the next hits the wall next to the door. Riley makes it through the doorway and slams it behind her, trapping Murdoc in her cell. She hears more shots as she searches frantically for the door to where Mac is. 

Meanwhile, Murdoc is furious. He aims one shot at Jack, but it misses his moving target. In a fit of rage he aims at the sitting duck instead, no longer caring that he’d prefer to keep Mac around to continue their interesting pursuits. He fires two shots at Mac, the first one misses completely, the second hits his arm as Riley opens the door next to Mac. She drags his chair out of the line of fire into the hallway. Riley pulls a bobby pin from her hair and places it in his palm. He almost fumbles it before he digs it into the lock of the cuffs, fiddling until he gets a satisfying click and release. She wants to help and goes for the ropes at his ankles, “I’ve got it, go get Jack!” he instructs.

She runs through the corridor searching. Jack bangs on the door to help her find his location and she hears two more shots. He bangs louder, shouting. Murdoc has clustered shots close together to make a hole in the plexiglass big enough to aim his weapon. He punches through the splintered plastic with his elbow. Jacks door opens as the gun’s barrel goes through the opening in the dividing wall. The next shot narrowly misses Jack, he feels it singe his hair and pushes the door shut quickly behind him.

They get back to Mac who is untying the last rope around his ankle, “You’re hit!” Jack goes for the wound with his hands to investigate. 

Mac pushes his hands away, “It’s a graze. Let’s get out of here!” 

Murdoc clusters his last 3 shots through the glass near where Mac had been sitting. He punches the hole out big enough for his head to fit through, but fitting his shoulders is questionable. His only means of escape is through the glass and the open door of the section that held Mac. That door slams and is blocked by an aluminum chair as Murdoc tries to wedge his arm and shoulder through the glass. 

No shoes, bloody, and in matching scrubs, the three burst through a door into a busy city street, grateful and safe. Next step, to find a phone and get backup enroute.

  


End

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah, 3 days of fic pumped out at the last minute.
> 
> I believe this concludes my venture into Whumptober. It was fun, but I want to read what y'all are writing. Thanks for stopping by!
> 
> oh! and when y'all were discussing breaking a collarbone the other day, it was so haaaard not to squeal, "I did that to Jack" and spoil it. but I also didn't follow up on any of it, sorry.


End file.
